At present, the position adjusting functions for an adjustable bed or the like include such functions as adjusting the inclinations of the adjustable bottom sections (such as the back bottom section and the knee bottom section), adjusting the heights of the bottom sections, adjusting the expansion and contraction, and rolling. These functions are actuated based on control commands issued from either remote control switches, or control switches mounted on a control panel which can be operated by an attendant, nurse, or the like, to bring the bottom sections to respectively desired final positions.